Along with the social progress and technical development, electronic products such as a TV are smaller in size and gradually thinned in recent years. User's demands are higher and higher to the performance of these electronic products. Thus, the matching electronic parts are required to be smaller in size and thickness and improved in performance and consistency.
A traditional bass loudspeaker usually adopts a paper cone vibration diaphragm. The cone vibration diaphragm comprises a voice coil at the central region thereof, and the magnetic circuit system is relatively large and thick. The bass loudspeaker with such a configuration is too thick to meet the requirement of gradually-thinned electronic products, and it has poor practicability.
Besides, the bass loudspeaker usually has a larger diameter (i.e. larger area of vibration diaphragm) to ensure the low-frequency sound effect. If a flat plate-shaped vibration diaphragm is adopted, combining a voice coil (the voice coil is required to be positioned near the edge), the vibration diaphragm with larger area requires the voice coil to be large in size, causing difficult winding and easy deformation. Further, the existing bass loudspeaker is large in magnet size. However, washers and frames are required to be smaller during thinned application. The magnetic circuit system is easy to be saturated, and the magnet performance is excessive, leading to waste and relatively high cost.
Based on the above reasons, there is a need to improve the structures of a traditional bass loudspeaker to avoid the afore-mentioned defects.